Leave it open
by AnnaOz
Summary: Post tome 6, Harry est obsédé par le souvenir de la trahison de Rogue et tente de le retrouver, mais tombe à la place sur quelqu'un qu'il n'attendait pas. HarryDraco, mon tout premier, sur fond d'incertitudes et de rapports ambigus.


**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR, pas à moi.

**Note:** Cette fic est une première (pour moi) et c'est grâce à WendyMalfoy que je l'ai écrite puisque c'était son cadeau de St Valentin sur la communauté du Chaudronbav (ou on peut toujours aller lire les autres cadeaux d'ailleurs).

Attention, c'est un HARRY/DRACO ! classé M en plus, donc si vous me lisez d'habitude pour mes Ron/Hermione, ça peut vous dérouter. C'est un cadeau, une expérience exceptionnelle (qui aura une suite parce que ma pitchoune préférée l'a demandé) mais je n'abandonne pas du tout DoL ou mon rouquin adoré.

Si par contre, vous n'avez jamais rien lu d'autres avant ceci, ravie de vous rencontrer et très bonne lecture :p

Merci !

* * *

Harry savait qu'on lui avait donné l'adresse comme on donne un os à un chien, en récompense après avoir ramené le bâton.

Le bâton, ça avait été deux horcruxes, découverts et détruits pour l'Ordre.

Sa récompense, un bout de papier plié qu'il avait pris dans la paume réticente de Mc Gonagall.

Il y avait bien droit, la quête avait été difficile, la destruction avait été douloureuse.

Pour lui, ce n'était rien d'étonnant, il avait vu les sorts placés par Voldemort sur l'environnement du faux pendentif lors de cette nuit tragique avec Dumbledore, il connaissait la cruauté et la démence dont pouvait faire preuve l'assassin de ses parents pour protéger les parcelles de son âme.

Ron et Hermione s'en étaient réellement aperçus il y a peu de temps. Ca n'était pas une vraie surprise, mais aucun des deux n'avaient encore apprivoisé la souffrance physique comme lui.

Il n'y avait pas eu de maléfice à affronter pour débusquer le pendentif de Serpentard, l'extraordinaire esprit de déduction d'Hermione avait suffi. Elle avait étudié les dates et lu des biographies, elle avait détaché les mots et les noms et la solution s'était imposée à eux un matin, après qu'elle ait passé une nuit entière d'insomnie à vérifier sa théorie.

Après ça, tout avait été très vite.

Ils étaient revenus au Square Grimmaurd, avaient fouillé les commodes et les coffrets dissimulés dans toutes les pièces et l'avaient finalement débusqué, sur une intuition de Ron, dans le réduit crasseux de Kreattur.

Le véritable pendentif avait ensuite été détruit de ses mains, sous les yeux du reste de l'Ordre du Phénix, reproduisant, au mouvement près, les incantations et les manipulations enseignées par Flitwick.

Pour retrouver la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, cependant, les choses n'avaient pas été aussi aisées.

Leur recherche les avait emmenés jusqu'aux falaises blanches de Douvres où ils avaient dû attendre, dans le silence le plus total, l'apaisement des vagues sur les roches pour distinguer le sifflement provoqué par la fusion permanente du métal de la coupe, cachée au fond d'une anfractuosité où seule Hermione avait pu se glisser.

Elle en était sortie à bout de souffle, les mains écorchées, considérablement affaiblie par le cheminement souterrain jusqu'à l'horcrux.

Ils avaient cru tous les trois que le plus dur était passé. Puis, Ron s'était effondré. C'était lui qui avait fourré la possession de Poufsouffle dans son sac, l'enroulant distraitement dans un tissu épais.

Le transport de l'horcrux semblait l'avoir affaibli au point que ses jambes ne le portaient plus et Hermione et Harry avaient dû alterner les rôles, l'un se chargeant du sac, l'autre soutenant leur ami, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, tous les trois hors d'haleine et rongés par une lancinante douleur physique, au numéro 12 du Square Grimmaurd.

Entretemps, l'horcrux avait perdu tout son pouvoir maléfique et sa destruction avait été enfantine.

Harry savait qu'il restait un artefact à trouver avant de partir à la poursuite de Nagini, puis d'enfin affronter son maître, mais une fixation obsessionnelle le tourmentait.

Retrouver Rogue.

C'était presque de la folie de brûler à ce point de lui mettre la main dessus, et il savait que, bien évidemment, les autres aussi le recherchaient.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait un os à ronger, il voulait Rogue.

Après le deuxième horcrux, il avait négocié le fichu bout de papier qu'il serrait à présent entre ses poings fermés.

Après le deuxième horcrux et l'état pitoyable dans lequel ils étaient revenus tous les trois, Mc Gonagall n'avait pas eu le choix.

Il s'était caché de ses deux amis et n'avait rien dit de ses intentions, Ron et Hermione n'auraient pas pu comprendre la hargne qui l'habitait.

Et puis, ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos.

Comme lui avait mérité cette adresse.

Il avait traversé la berge, il avait surveillé au loin les cheminées d'usines, il avait longé les maisons délabrées, toutes semblables, et avait essayé d'imprimer le chemin dans sa mémoire, au cas où Mc Gonagall reviendrait sur sa décision et tenterait de le lui faire oublier.

Lupin lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir et plus personne à trouver ici, mais ça n'empêchait pas Harry d'y revenir tous les soirs depuis une semaine, attendant le moment où il entendrait les pas que Ron croyait discrets s'éloigner de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle d'Hermione à l'étage en dessous.

Alors, sachant ses deux amis entièrement consacrés à la découverte commune de leurs nouveaux sentiments, il quittait le Square Grimmauld et transplanait jusqu'à ce coin lugubre et sale de la banlieue de Liverpool.

Depuis une semaine.

Et comme l'avait prévenu Lupin, il n'y avait rien découvert.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rôder, aux alentours extérieurs au début, puis finalement dans la maison même quand il s'était décidé à y entrer.

L'intérieur était crasseux et abandonné et seules les rangées de livres prouvaient qu'il foulait bien le sol de la demeure de Rogue.

Rogue.

Il ne l'appelait plus professeur, il ne l'appellerait plus jamais par son ancien titre. Pour lui, il était devenu Rogue le traître, Rogue l'assassin et plus rien ni personne ne pourrait lui empêcher de l'abattre le jour où il se retrouverait face à lui.

Il ne le craignait pas.

En fait, sa haine était tellement aveuglante qu'il en oubliait un peu l'angoisse qu'il devrait ressentir en sachant qu'il allait bientôt devoir affronter l'assassin de ses parents, Voldemort lui-même.

Voldemort était éclipsé par sa fureur pour Rogue.

Et en visitant les différentes pièces, une moue méprisante aux lèvres face à la pauvreté et la négligence des lieux qui collaient si bien avec l'image pitoyable qu'il avait de leur ancien habitant, Harry entretenait son aversion, comme on attise un feu.

D'habitude, il revenait se glisser dans son lit quand il avait assez ruminé sa rage et qu'il se sentait réellement épuisé par l'explosion de sa colère.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose était différent.

Aujourd'hui, quand il était arrivé à la hauteur de la façade qu'il connaissait par cœur, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, il avait tout de suite senti qu'il n'était pas seul.

Rogue ?

Il l'ignorait encore, mais il avait un avantage sur celui qui faisait trembloter une chandelle de pièce en pièce à l'intérieur, il gardait toujours dans sa poche sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité.

Caché sous sa cape et sa baguette à la main, Harry pénétra silencieusement par la porte d'entrée laissée entrouverte par l'imprudent devant lui.

Il hésita un instant avant de suivre le rayonnement de la bougie, peut-être était-ce plus sage de prévenir l'Ordre, de transplaner jusque chez Lupin ou Shacklebolt et revenir ensuite ici pour mettre la main sur celui qui ne devait pas être de leur côté.

Mais dans ce cas, ça voulait dire qu'il fallait quitter l'endroit et que la maison serait peut-être vide quand il reviendrait…

Et puis, si c'était Rogue.

N'était-ce pas l'occasion de prouver qu'il n'était pas le gamin inexpérimenté que l'autre voyait en lui ?

N'était-ce pas l'occasion de savourer sa vengeance ?

Seul avec le traître.

Harry serra plus fort sa baguette entre ses doigts, se sermonnant mentalement pour qu'elle arrête de trembler et franchit l'espace qui le séparait de l'inconnu.

La lueur était faible mais il sut en un coup d'œil que ce n'était pas le profil au nez crochu et aux cheveux noirs graisseux qui se dessinait dans l'ombre du mur face à lui.

La silhouette était frêle, presque maigre, mais devait avoir à peu près sa taille.

Il était pâle.

Et blond.

Malfoy !

Bordel bordel bordel, pensa très vite Harry.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette rencontre-là, à cet « ennemi » particulier.

Il avait cessé de haïr Malfoy le jour où il l'avait vu saigner face à lui, à cause de lui.

Il avait déplacé sa haine tellement fort sur Rogue que son animosité envers le Serpentard lui avait semblée grotesque et si puérile à présent.

Et il était là, à un mètre de lui.

Visiblement inquiet et peut-être perdu ?

Il ne réfléchit pas et leva sa baguette, oubliant qu'il avait passé un an à apprendre les sorts imprononcés, pour crier _Petrificus totalus_.

Malfoy s'effondra d'un seul coup, se cognant lourdement la tête sur le sol dans sa chute et Harry paniqua.

Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Et qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Et si le choc l'avait tué ?

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme à terre et surveilla les battements de son cœur.

C'était régulier et il respirait normalement.

Rassuré sur ce point, il le contempla un instant, envisageant avec répugnance l'idée de l'abandonner ici, même s'il pouvait le ranimer avant de vider les lieux.

Ce n'était pas envisageable, le quartier n'était pas sûr et Malfoy n'était pas en mesure de se défendre.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi il en ressentait le besoin, Harry souleva le sorcier blond.

Il ne pesait rien, et pourtant lui-même n'était pas bien costaud, mais Malfoy semblait véritablement avoir fondu depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, ce maudit soir sur cette maudite tour.

Il laissa le corps toujours pétrifié du blondinet reposer contre le sien et empocha sa baguette.

Puis, il agrippa la taille de Malfoy et brandit sa propre baguette dans les airs avant de visualiser les alentours du Square Grimmauld et disparaître dans un craquement avec son fardeau.

L'autre garçon était devenu plus lourd à présent et Harry dut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas le laisser s'écrouler en franchissant le porche du numéro 12.

Le hall d'entrée était désert mais Harry garda quand même sa cape sur lui en le traversant.

En arrivant à la hauteur du premier palier, il entendit des gémissements s'échapper de la chambre face à lui, preuve que Ron avait encore oublié de lancer un sort d'Impassibilité avant de se glisser dans le lit d'Hermione.

Quand il atteignit enfin sa chambre, il laissa tomber le corps de Malfoy sur son lit et s'autorisa enfin à souffler un peu.

Uniquement éclairé par le reflet de la lune, le visage du blond était vraiment d'une pâleur opaline, ses pommettes hautes semblaient plus marquées qu'avant et seul son nez, toujours aussi pointu, continuait de lui faire ressembler à l'adolescent hautain qui avait tellement aimé tourmenter Harry.

Le jeune homme brun s'assura que le sort d'Incarcerem qu'il venait de lancer maintiendrait assez solidement Malfoy à son lit avant de dire le Finite Incantatum qui devrait le sortir de l'inconscience.

Mais il ne s'anima pas.

Harry se rapprocha de lui avec méfiance, prêt à un mauvais coup, mais il semblait profondément endormi.

Alors Harry prit un fauteuil à côté de lui et passa la nuit à veiller, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette qui respirait en silence.

Le lendemain matin, entre deux œillades rougissantes en direction de Ron, Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'il était vraiment cerné et qu'il devrait peut-être profiter de l'après-midi pour essayer de redormir, puisque l'Ordre n'était pas décidé à les laisser poursuivre leur Quête tant qu'ils n'auraient pas localisé Voldemort.

Harry lui sourit, la remercia d'un grommellement entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille, et ne dit rien de plus.

Il ne parla pas de son expédition à l'Impasse du Tisseur la nuit passée, ni de qui il y avait rencontré.

Il omit volontairement de signaler à ses amis qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à occuper l'ancienne demeure des Blacks.

Il ne dit pas un mot du garçon qui reposait, attaché sur son lit, toujours endormi quand il avait refermé la porte et qu'il l'avait sécurisée d'un sort d'Impassibilité.

Il ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi, mais Draco Malfoy était son secret à lui.

Heureusement, Ron et Hermione étaient trop perdus dans leurs contemplations réciproques pour y faire attention.

Et quand il regagna sa chambre, ils se rendirent à peine compte de son départ.

Dès qu'il eut levé le sort d'Impassibilité pour ouvrir la porte, il entendit les rugissements rageurs du garçon blond.

Il s'empressa donc de relancer le sort une fois la porte fermée derrière lui.

Malfoy s'agitait sur le lit, échevelé autant qu'il pouvait l'être, tirant sur les cordes de toute la force de ses bras trop minces.

Quand il aperçut Harry, le rugissement devint un hurlement suraigu.

« POTTER ! Espèce de sale petite ordure, relâche-moi tout de suite et laisse-moi sortir d'ici ! »

Bizarrement, le cri de son ennemi ne donna pas à Harry l'envie de jubiler ou de sourire, il était mal à l'aise et n'osait pas le regarder en face.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'observer ?

« Ne crie pas comme ça, Malfoy, et arrête de tirer ainsi sur les cordes, tu vas te faire mal. » répondit-il très doucement, à voix basse pour contraster avec les cris de l'autre.

Ce qui n'arrangea rien, et après avoir hurlé à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, Malfoy le regarda comme s'il avait affaire à un fou.

« Potter, je veux bien me calmer, et attendre que tu m'expliques ce que je fais ici avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu _daignes_ le faire, mais _s'il-te-plaît_, pourrais-tu détacher ces liens qui frottent un peu trop douloureusement pour mon confort personnel sur certaines cicatrices qui ne devraient pas t'être étrangères… »

Cette voix-là, traînante et narquoise, même dans la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était le Draco Malfoy que Harry connaissait.

Et il n'avait pas envie d'être aimable avec ce Malfoy-là.

Il sortit sa baguette sous le regard tout à coup moins frondeur du blondinet et arriva à se concentrer suffisamment pour lancer sans un mot un _Silencio_ et déplacer le _Incarcerem_ du buste de Malfoy à ses jambes et à ses poignets.

Puis, dans un mouvement vif, il rejoignit l'autre garçon sur le lit.

L'ancien Serpentard roulait des yeux mais ne faisait aucun geste.

Sa chemise blanche, où avaient appuyé les liens, était en effet tachée de fins traits rouge sang.

Et Harry ressentit la curiosité maladive de voir de lui-même les anciennes blessures dont il était responsable.

Sans jeter un regard au visage du jeune homme, il détacha d'une main malhabile les petits boutons de nacre qui fermaient la chemise.

La peau de Malfoy était plus blanche encore que ce à quoi il s'était attendu mais il était aussi mince qu'il l'avait soupçonné.

De longs traits, un peu bleutés sur son torse si pâle, parcouraient sa poitrine de haut en bas, jusqu'à son nombril. Et en effet, il y perlait quelques gouttes de sang.

Harry était possédé par le besoin de toucher les marques en relief qui séparaient en deux le haut du corps de Malfoy.

C'était étrange, perturbant même, car c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait réellement confronté à une autre peau que la sienne. Il n'était jamais allé assez loin avec Ginny pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait sans son chemisier.

Et le torse de Malfoy était trop fin pour lui rappeler celui des autres garçons du dortoir, tous mieux battis que lui.

Il fit courir un doigt hésitant le long d'une cicatrice qui avait dû être particulièrement profonde.

C'était lui qui avait fait ça, il se sentait mal en le réalisant.

Son souffle déjà rauque devenait de plus en plus saccadé à mesure qu'il remontait son doigt.

Arrivé à la ligne faible entre les pectoraux de Malfoy, il releva les yeux vers lui.

Le visage du blond n'avait plus rien d'arrogant, et sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait à une allure frénétique.

Harry eut envie de savoir.

Il leva le sort de Silencio.

« Tu as encore mal ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ? » aboya le jeune homme, avec cependant un étrange trémolo dans la voix.

« Réponds, s'il-te-plaît… Tu as encore mal ? »

Draco déglutit, regarda l'endroit, presque à la place de son cœur, où s'était arrêté le doigt de Potter et secoua la tête.

« Non, plus vraiment, uniquement quand il fait froid et que les cicatrices tirent un peu. Tu es satisfait maintenant ? Tu vas me laisser filer d'ici ? »

« Il fait froid en ce moment. » murmura Harry.

« D'ailleurs, où est-on ici ? Ca m'a l'air un peu trop luxueux pour ressembler à l'intérieur des parents de la belette… » continua Malfoy en parcourant la pièce d'un œil connaisseur.

« J'ai dit qu'il faisait froid en ce moment. » répéta le jeune homme brun en haussant la voix.

Le sorcier blond fixa l'autre avec stupéfaction.

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Oui, merci Potter, je sais qu'il fait froid en ce moment ! Ce n'est pas sans raison si je cherchais un endroit où dormir… »

« Tu peux dormir ici. » lança tout à coup Harry.

Et il regretta immédiatement ses mots quand il vit la grimace de dédain qui déformait le visage du garçon.

« Viviane m'en préserve, je ne suis pas encore tombé si bas ! »

« Je pourrais te garder ici, et prévenir l'Ordre. Ils auraient certainement des tas de questions intéressantes à te poser. »

Draco dévisagea Harry Potter. Il pouvait certainement en effet le livrer aux autres. Et dans ce cas, il y avait de fortes chances qu'on l'envoie retrouver son père à Azkaban.

Et ça tuerait sa mère, aussi sûrement qu'un flacon de poison.

Mais s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Potter l'aurait donné depuis un moment déjà.

« Oui… tu pourrais avertir les autres. Et moi je serais ravi de leur raconter que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, le petit prince chéri de tous, a passé la nuit entière à me reluquer plutôt que de courir leur donner la nouvelle… »

A la rougeur manifeste de son front et de ses joues, Draco sut qu'il avait tapé juste. Il avait pourtant cru, ouvrant un œil la nuit dernière, que le garçon aux cheveux sombres et au regard vert, brillant derrière ses lunettes, faisait partie d'un rêve.

Il avait rêvé tant de choses depuis qu'il avait fui Poudlard que ça ne l'avait en rien surpris.

Mais à présent, à voir l'autre se tortiller à côté de lui, il se demandait quel avantage il pourrait tirer de cette situation.

Son père lui avait appris très tôt que tout avait un prix, et à l'époque, les Malfoys avaient été en mesure de payer pour tout ce qu'ils voulaient obtenir.

Mais là…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour me détacher et me laisser décamper d'ici ? »

« Je… rien… je… »

Draco constata avec amusement qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un sort pour réduire Potter au silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, maudit Gryffondor ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que je sois toujours ici, attaché à ton lit… »

Mais le sorcier brun restait sans réponses.

Alors Draco Malfoy souleva un peu les hanches pour se redresser autant que le permettaient ses chevilles attachées.

Puis il regarda à nouveau le doigt de Potter, toujours figé au même endroit sur son torse et respira profondément.

« Embrasse-la. »

L'autre lui jeta un regard stupide.

Merlin, fallait-il donc tout lui apprendre ?

« Ma cicatrice, embrasse-la. »

Il sembla comprendre plus vite cette fois-ci, et se jeta comme un affamé sur sa peau, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette autorisation pour pouvoir le dévorer.

Le dévorer.

C'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait sous la bouche de Potter.

Le brun ne s'était pas contenté d'effleurer sa cicatrice de ses lèvres, il les avait laissé courir partout sur sa poitrine, s'attardant au creux de son cou et insistant avec sa langue sur la chair fragile qu'il y trouvait, comme s'il avait voulu le marquer.

Draco n'avait jamais connu un tel égarement, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de réellement agréable sous les caresses de Pansy et ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi.

Parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Mais là, c'était indescriptible.

Ce qu'il avait cru d'abord être un moment déplaisant à endurer pour donner au Gryffon ce qu'il attendait trop manifestement, devenait une expérience bien plus troublante que ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là.

Et c'était Potter qui lui faisait ressentir.

Il poussa un gémissement, léger, si léger qu'il crut d'abord être seul à l'avoir entendu.

Mais Potter, qui avait trouvé l'endroit où battait son pouls, à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, s'interrompit brusquement.

Et leva les yeux vers les siens.

Oh bon sang, pourquoi ce regard-là semblait dire et demander tant de choses au seul instant où Draco aurait voulu fermer son esprit à tout ce qui n'était pas les sensations délicieuses qu'il éprouvait.

Mais il avait fallu qu'IL le regarde, lui rendant impossible à présent de replonger en oubliant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils fassent.

« Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… oh Godric, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… je… »

Oh stupide ! Stupide Survivant, imbécile Elu !

« Non. Ne t'arrête pas… Détache-moi, si tu veux bien, mais ne t'arrête pas… »

Harry leva les yeux vers le jeune homme blond.

Il y avait de la sincérité et de l'urgence dans son regard. De l'urgence et du désir.

Il allait certainement s'en vouloir à mourir demain, ou même dans moins d'une heure, mais l'envie de reprendre son parcours sur la peau du Serpentard était envoûtante.

Et il ne voulait pas lutter.

Il détacha les liens, à la main, lentement, en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur et en touchant avec de moins en moins d'inadvertance la peau de Malfoy, toujours glacée.

Quand il eut terminé de libérer ses chevilles, il n'osa pas vraiment bouger tout de suite, se disant qu'il se sentirait moins humilié, un peu éloigné du blond, si celui-ci décidait de lui fausser compagnie.

Mais Malfoy ne bougea pas.

Il attendit, la chemise toujours ouverte, qu'Harry vienne le rejoindre sur le lit.

Alors il s'étendit doucement à côté de lui, jusqu'à son visage arrive à hauteur de ses épaules.

Mais quelque part, en première année, le choixpeau avait dû se tromper de maison en ce qui concernait Draco Malfoy, parce que le blond Serpentard montra plus de courage que le brun Gryffondor quand il baissa la tête pour capturer ses lèvres.

Le baiser de Malfoy n'avait rien de comparable avec ceux qu'il avait partagé auparavant, avec Cho d'abord, puis Ginny ensuite.

Sa peau était glacée mais sa bouche était chaude et sa langue n'hésita pas un instant à rencontrer la sienne.

Il y avait de la bataille en lui, et Harry savait que Malfoy livrait un combat quand il possédait sa bouche avec tellement d'acharnement.

Et Harry n'avait jamais perdu face à lui.

Alors il glissa ses paumes sous les pans de la chemise du blond, pour passer ses mains sous son dos, et le plaqua à lui.

Draco avait tellement maigri ces derniers temps, que quand Potter se colla contre son torse, il crut qu'il allait suffoquer, mais le brun comprit son inconfort et se décala un peu.

Mais à présent, ce n'était plus leurs bustes mais leurs bassins qui appuyaient l'un contre l'autre.

Et s'il y avait encore eu du déni en l'un des deux garçons, l'évidence de leurs érections les aurait dévoilés sans la moindre contestation.

Ce fut au tour de Potter de gémir, la bouche toujours vissée à la sienne, quand Draco imprima un léger mouvement de va-et-vient pour renforcer la friction entre leurs deux corps.

Mais le Gryffondor ne laissa pas poursuivre à son rythme l'ondulation entamée par Draco.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres et sourit avec une voracité que jamais le blond ne lui avait connue pour, d'un seul geste, emprisonner ses deux poignets d'une main plus large que les siennes et les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête, contre le ciel de lit.

Puis, il déboucla rapidement sa ceinture et passa sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

Merlin, c'était atroce et divin à la fois.

Sentir une autre main que la sienne là, savoir que c'était celle de Potter, de _Saint_ Potter !

Draco crut qu'il allait jouir à l'instant même où la paume d'Harry se referma sur son sexe.

Mais le sorcier brun semblait avoir une idée différente en tête et la main qui retenait ses poignets le relâcha pour pouvoir s'occuper de délivrer sa propre érection.

Draco entendit le bruit de la fermeture éclair et sentit contre sa cuisse, toujours recouverte du tissu de son pantalon, la longueur rigide de l'autre garçon mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

C'était une chose de sentir contre lui le sexe d'Harry Potter, mais toute une autre de le voir.

Et il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Par contre, il se savait totalement incapable de résister à l'insoutenable sensation de flottement qui envahissait sa tête maintenant que Harry avait à nouveau repris ses mouvements.

Il savait qu'il se touchait en même temps, il devinait sa respiration saccadée, il percevait sa cadence, mais il refusait de regarder.

Pourtant, il eut un mal fou à garder les yeux fixés au plafond quand il sentit un liquide chaud et collant venir lui recouvrir le ventre tandis qu'il entendait le cri étouffé du Gryffondor.

Puis tout alla très vite.

Harry se coucha contre sa hanche, accélérant les gestes de son poignet et murmurant dans un souffle des folies que Draco refusait d'écouter.

Mais quand il exhala contre sa peau « Viens Malfoy, s'il-te-plaît… Draco. », le jeune homme blond sut que l'autre avait gagné et se libéra dans sa main en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, pour ne pas se trahir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Puis, il s'essuya avec la serviette que Potter lui tendait et attendit que sa respiration ne devienne régulière, signifiant qu'il venait de s'endormir, pour se dégager de la barrière de bras et de jambes qu'il avait construite autour de lui.

Draco retrouva sans peine sa baguette, abandonnée sur une table à côté de la porte de la chambre et leva le sort qui protégeait le passage.

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure impressionnante qu'il ne connaissait pas, il eut un mouvement de panique en reconnaissant les silhouettes de la belette et de Granger enlacées dans un divan de ce qui devait être le salon.

Mais ils dormaient profondément, la main de Weasley remontée haut sous la jupe de la sang de bourbe et Draco Malfoy eut une grimace de dégoût amusé à la vue du spectacle.

Qu'il réprima très vite en sentant sur sa peau l'odeur de Potter.

Puis, en s'évertuant à ne pas faire de bruit, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'éloigna à pas rapides de la maison.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux verts, debout sous le porche d'une maison invisible de tous, le regarder s'éloigner sans chercher à l'atteindre.


End file.
